endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ring of Fire
Ring of Fire is the fifth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview The game heats up when the teams compete in their first Endurance Mission. The pressure is too much for one team to handle causing tempers to ignite. Will they be able to put their differences aside in order to escape the dreaded Samadhi? Summary Bjorn is very happy about being on the Green team with Alex. Everyone is saying that Green is a target team, because they are so strong. Monroe would switch partners because no one likes Bryanah. As Monroe said, it's hard to play in a game when no one wants you to succeed. Bryanah can't understand what she did to any of the girls and Monroe explains to her that Nicole doesn't like her and the other two girls (Lindi and Sarah) just do what Nicole says. Vanetta says that Tom is a great partner because he is so strong and sweet. Reece thought that he and Sarah started out awkwardly, but as they got to know each other, things have gotten better. Meanwhile, Willa doesn't want to be mean but she tells Antonio that alot of things about him bother her. She really seems to dislike his personality, hair, looks, etc. Willa tells Antonio that she can't stand his hair because it is long like a horse's mane. Antonio tells her that he is who he is and that they should respect each other. Antonio admits that the bond isn't strong yet, but that he is trying to work hard on making the bond strong so they can win some competitions. Kareen says that he and Rachel are pumped about the competition and that they are going to show the other teams who's boss. Lindi is also excited about the competition because she thinks that she and Chris make a great team. Nicole says that secret talk and alliances are becoming more common. Vanetta and Nicole have a friendship that seems to be pretty tight. Vanetta isn't into an alliance but she says that she really loves Nicole. She also warns Nicole about who she should be friends with. Nicole tells Vanetta to warn her about others talking about her, and Nicole also asks that Vanetta not lie to her and say that folks hate her who don't. Nicole is thinking hard about what each team has. Demian is scared about the fact that Nicole would do anything to win and she does nothing to keep it on the down low. The teams compete in their first Endurance Mission for another pyramid piece and the power of the Samadhi. All eight teams must stand at the end of a ring, holding up a pole in the center of the ring. If the pole hits the ring, it will ignite, creating a ring of fire and that team is out. The mission starts, and everyone hangs on, with varying levels of how to do it. Alex takes frequent breaks, while everyone else adjusts by either moving the pole or resting one hand every few minutes. Within two minutes, Yellow starts struggling as Monroe loses grip. Brown also struggles, then becomes the first team eliminated from the mission. Yellow is eliminated soon after as the rain starts getting heavier. The other six teams hold on. Alex admits the rain is giving her strength. Orange and Red start struggling to hold on, and when Demian and Nicole try to rest simultaneously, Orange is eliminated. A while later, as Rachel was stretching, Red is eliminated. Another seven minutes pass. Alex takes another break as Bjorn takes the weight for the Green Team. Antonio notices Chris shivering, but he claims he is not shivering or getting tired. After the conversation, Gray hits the ring. Down to the final three teams, J.D. introduces a new twist for the remaining contestants: they can only use one arm, and can't switch arms. Alex is upset because she can't take breaks anymore. Antonio and Willa start arguing, with Willa claiming she's holding on alone. They hit, and it comes down to Green and Purple. Alex struggles, hampering the Green Team, while Purple remains stable the entire way. Green eventually hits, and Purple wins the mission, getting the Strength piece and the Samadhi. Monroe admits he is upset because Purple won the mission and the Samadhi, which won't be good for Yellow. Sarah says before the game, most guys thought her to be weak, and she proved them wrong in the mission. Vanetta comments how Purple was a threat, because they proved they are strong. Kareem tells Reece he has a hard decision, and Reece comments he knows. He then says it's scary to make a choice on whom he was going to give the Samadhi to. They talk to Red, in which Kareem suggests giving it to a strong team so they won't be able to win. Reece adds they could also give it to a weak team so they could pick them off. Sarah agrees. Meanwhile, Green and Yellow wonder whom Purple was going to give the Samadhi to. Bryanah thinks if Purple was basing it off who was strongest, Yellow shouldn't get it. Vanetta thinks it's going to Red, but the others suspect Green could get it because they lasted the longest besides Purple. In the huts, the Blue Team starts getting into an argument. Willa starts talking about things she hates about Antonio, and Nicole talks about how Antonio was friends with everybody, but Willa is not trying to work things out with him. She goes to a confessional, where she screams, and everybody notices. They all start laughing, and Willa comes back, and she said she was venting. Everyone talks to Antonio about Willa, feeling bad about his situation, when Willa comes in. She starts yelling at everybody, and admits Antonio was a horrible partner because he doesn't talk to her. She says she's angry because Antonio picked her without talking to her about it. Antonio doesn't know the team dynamics between them, but hopes they could settle it out. Purple meets up, and Reece comments how Blue was acting weird, but didn't want to risk giving them the Samadhi, because Sarah likes Willa. They think of giving the Samadhi to either Green or Yellow. They assume that Green is the strongest, Yellow is the weakest, and Yellow will go home eventually. But they don't want anyone to take the decision personally. A while later, all eight teams meet on the island. J.D. explains how this is an island, on an island, on an island. Then he tells the contestants that was the place where they will make some of the most difficult decisions; the first being who gets the Samadhi, and the other, whom is going to be sent to the Temple of Fate. He then addresses Purple, and comments that they have power. Sarah admits that this power was bad, because she doesn't want anyone to take the decision personally, or cause drama. J.D. then asks Bjorn whom he thought was the weakest team, in which he thought Blue was the weakest because they argued and didn't have a good team dynamic. J.D. then asks if any alliances were arising, in which Monroe says that Orange, Red, Gray and Purple are all in one big alliance. Monroe then adds there's nothing they could do to break up that alliance; and they would have to self-destruct. J.D asks if any teams think Yellow is the weakest team, and all the members of the alliance say Yellow was the weakest team. J.D. returns to the Purple team, asking if having the lead, and giving another team the Samadhi, would make them a target. Sarah says they might. Reece agrees, adding it's easier to compete against a weak team. They then decide to give the Samadhi to the Yellow Team. Bryanah then cracks the Samadhi, after asking Reece why he gave the Samadhi to the weakest team after saying he should target the strongest teams, revealing a five foot long piece of rope. They will be handicapped by five feet in the first Temple Mission. The episode ends with Sarah admitting they gave Yellow the Samadhi because Bryanah was causing drama, and that might help with eliminating them. Game Play Standings Mission In the Ring of Fire mission, All eight teams must stand at the end of a ring, holding up a pole in the center of the ring. If the pole hits the ring, it will ignite, creating a ring of fire and that team is out. Production Notes Quotes *'Bjorn: '"I'm on the Green team, and I wouldn't wanna be on any other team." *'Monroe: '"If I could change partners right now, I would, because nobody likes Bryanah— it's hard to play in a game when no one wants you to succeed." *'Willa: '"I don't wanna be mean, but a lot of things bother me about Antonio; he's like, 'Aaaagghh! I'm so cool! Aaaagghhh!' And aaauuughhh! It just bothers me!" *'Willa: '"Your hair, Antonio— it's like long! It makes you look like a horse!" **'Antonio: '"Hey! Everyone's hair is long..." *'Vanetta: '"I don't have alliances; the friendship me and Nicole have is more important than any alliance." *'Nicole: '"And one more thing, don't lie to me, because I don't want you to tell me, 'Oh, she hates you now!'." *'Nicole: '"Now I'm just thinking hard about what each team has, and who we need, and who we don't need." *'Demian: '"I'm scared that Nicole will do just about anything to win; she's making all these decisions, and doing nothing to like, keep it on the down low." *'Sarah: '"I think someone is getting tired." *'Bjorn: '"Ah, nine fingers." *'J.D.: '"Almost two minutes...and here comes the rain." *'Alex: '"It's raining; this is giving me strength!" *'Kareem: '"This is bad!" *'Sarah '(confessional): "I win, I win, I win! I win...the thingy..." *'Sarah: '"I caught a lot of people by surprise, because they didn't know I was as strong as I am." *'Vanetta: '"The purple team... they are a threat because now that they just did that, they can pretty much do anything!" *'Bryanah: '"If me and Monroe got the Samadhi, it would be because of Sarah, and her weird reasons of not liking me, which I have no idea..." *'Bjorn: '(about the possibility of getting the Samadhi)'' "We'll win anyway!" *'Nicole: '"The blue team's arguing, and that's adding a lot of stress to everyone's day." *'Willa: '"I don't like how you're so blaaagghh and beeehhhh and then you beat around the bush like, 'Oh, bishiblahblahblahblah...!'" *'Nicole: '"Willa isn't even trying to work things out with Antonio, and that's making him upset; and he's friends with all of us." *'Chris: '"Why was Willa yelling at you earlier?" *'Willa: '"I'm going to go confess! (''in the confessional) I'm bluuaaaggghhhh! Antonio's my partner, and oh my god I'm so unhappy about it!" (screeches loud enough for the rest of group outside to hear) **"Was that Willa?" *'Vanetta: '"If I was Antonio right now... I'd be crying too, because your teammate thinks that of you, and that's real bad, because you need teamwork in this game." *'Rachel: '"Antonio wants to talk to you, Willa!" **'Willa: '"But why doesn't he talk to me then?!" **'Rachel: '"Because he's afraid you'll yell!" **'Willa: '"What a horrible partner!" *'Bjorn: '"Willa is just so negative towards him— she'll just come out of nowhere and say, 'I don't want you as my partner!'; 'You picked me!'; 'I don't wanna be your partner!' and... that must hurt." *'Tom: '"If she is treating him unfairly, then I can't really see her saying anything to him except... pure spite." *'Alex: '"Willa is like, so not open to Antonio; she should be grateful and show him some respect." *'Sarah: '"I mean, I like Willa, and I'm just afraid if she comes back, she's just gonna be like (cat roars)." *'Reece: '"Yeah, she is that kinda girl..." *'Sarah: '"What about Green or Yellow?" *'Reece: '"Green seems like the strongest team..." *'Sarah: '"And Yellow seems to be like, the weakest team, so they'll probably end up going home eventually." *'Bjorn: '(upon being asked who the weakest team is) "I think the Blue couple, because really you've got half a team." *'J.D.: '"A four team alliance right now seems to be pretty strong." *'Bryanah: '"Don't you think it's quite hypocritical when you say you want to go after the strongest team but you give the Samadhi to the weakest?" *'Reece: '"It's crazy, it worked out that way." *'Sarah: '"Bryanah seems to like, start a lot of drama with all the girls, so we thought that by giving her the Samadhi, it would probably help by making them leave." *'Alex: '"I love Bryanah and Monroe, but it's just not looking good for them right now." *'Monroe: '"I have to change my game plan; I cannot just sit back and let things happen. Now we're in the eye of the storm." Trivia *After the Red Team was eliminated from the mission, a camera man accidentally fell out of a tree, and everyone was laughing. When they were told to quiet down, the Grey Team looked over and that's when their pole hit the ring, causing them to lose. *This mission was #8 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. * This marks the first time the Yellow Team receives the Samadhi. Goofs *In the confessional after the mission, Sarah's name was spelled as "Sara". *The clip where Nicole says she wasn't here to make friends to the Yellow Team was taken from Out on a Limb. *The clip where Monroe says Nicole doesn't like Bryanah and "the other two girls don't want to stick up to you" was taken from The Halfway Mark. Episode Links * Endurance 3: Hawaii - Ring of Fire (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 3 episodes